


Heißer Draht

by LeSmouFan



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Time, M/M, Slash, lets talk about Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSmouFan/pseuds/LeSmouFan
Summary: Eigentlich wollte Thiel bei Boerne nur kurz anrufen, weil ihm etwas unklar bzgl. des Obduktionsberichts war...Boerne hatte aber ganz andere Pläne...





	Heißer Draht

**Author's Note:**

> Let's talk about Sex...
> 
> Lest einfach selbst!
> 
> Diese Story besteht nur aus Dialogen!  
Den Rest muss/kann & darf man sich denken! :D

„Moin, Boerne."

„Guten Abend Herr Thiel. Was verschafft mir die Ehre, zu fortgeschrittener Stund'?"

„Ähm, naja."

„Lassen Sie mich raten. Sie vermissen mich!"

„Im Leben nicht. Ich find's eigentlich ganz angenehm, wenn Se' mal ein paar Tage weg sind."

„Ach ist das so? Dann kann ich ja gleich hier im Erzgebirge bleiben!"

„Eine gerade zu paradiesische Vorstellung!"

„Haben Sie mich jetzt angerufen, weil Sie untertags niemanden haben, an dem Sie ihren Frust auslassen können oder wollten Sie etwas?"

„Achso, stimmt ja. Naja so'n büschen vermiss ich's ja schon, mich mit Ihnen zu kabbeln!"

„Sie wissen wann es an der Zeit ist, den Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen, nicht?"

„Ich will mir ja nicht nachsagen lassen, ich hätte Münsters wichtigsten Mann vergrault."

„Wichtigster Mann? Jetzt übertreiben Sie aber, Thiel. Sie sind auch nicht ganz... unwichtig."

„Danke für die Blumen, Herr Professor."

„Also Thiel, was wollen Sie von mir? Kommt da noch was oder muss ich Geld einwerfen?"

„Tschuldigung!"

„Sie sind aber heute auch nicht ganz bei der Sache oder?"

„Ich war noch nie so klar!"

„Spricht aus Ihnen das schlechte Gewissen, weil sie wissen, dass ich recht habe oder der Stolz, weil Sie nicht zugeben wollen, dass ich recht habe?"

„Man, Boerne. Nerven Sie nicht!"

„Sie haben aber doch mich angerufen, Thiel!"

„Oh, stimmt, ja. Also... Haben Sie überhaupt Zeit auf ihrem Kongress da?"

„Herr Thiel, ich bitte Sie. Haben Sie mal auf die Uhr gesehen? Es ist halb zwölf. Alleine trinken, werden die feinen Herren ja wohl noch können. Ich habe mich schon vor einer Stunde zurückgezogen. Nachdem dieser Tag äußert spannend, geradezu lehrreich und für meinen Geschmack sehr grandios verlaufen ist, habe ich mir ein ausgiebiges Bad gegönnt und liege jetzt mit einem schönen Glas Rotwein im Bett."

„Für wen anders hat's nimmer gelangt, nehm ich an."

„Erstens, mein werter Herr Nachbar, bin ich hier nicht auf Brautschau und zweitens verbitte ich mir solch unterschwellige Bemerkungen! Sie liegen ja wohl auch einsam und verlassen, umhüllt ihrer grauenvollen St. Pauli Bettwäsche im Bett und haben höchstenfalls schmutzige Gedanken. Bei Ihnen reicht es ja auch maximal für einen Flirt, aber ins Bett kriegen Sie doch auch keine!"

„Und das wollen Sie beurteilen können? Das ich nicht lache."

„Wir wissen beide das ich recht habe, Thiel."

„Arsch!"

„Gefällt der Ihnen?"

„Was wollen Sie von mir?"

„Na ich möchte wissen, warum Sie mich immer wieder Arsch nennen. Mein Hinterteil scheint sie ja sehr zu faszinieren, wenn Sie ihn so häufig erwähnen."

„Sie ham' wohl 'ne Macke!"

„Nein, nur möglicherweise Ihren wunden Punkt getroffen! Kommen Sie, Thiel. Wir sind doch unter uns! Geben Sie's zu!"

„Gar nix wird hier zugegeben! Damit Sie hinterher noch versnobter sind, als Sie es eh schon sind? Vergessen Se's!"

„Aaaaah-haaaaaaa, jetzt kommen wir der Sache näher. Sie streiten also nicht ab, dass sie meiner Kehrseite nicht ganz abgeneigt sind?"

„Boerne, was wollen Sie konkret?"

„Eine Antwort, auf eine einfache Frage! Das müssten selbst Sie, mit Ihrem geringfügigen Bildungsgrad, hinbekommen."

„Sie wollen doch nicht im Ernst von mir hören, dass mir Ihr Hintern gefällt?! Sie spinnen ja!"

„Sie kneifen, Thiel."

„Gar nix wird hier gekniffen! Seien Sie bloß froh, dass Sie im tiefsten Sachsenland stecken, sonst würde ich Ihnen nicht nur in Ihren Arsch kneifen, sondern Ihnen, sollte es erforderlich sein, gleich auch noch das vorlaute Maul stopfen!"

„Wir reden jetzt aber schon noch von meinem Hintern oder sind Sie gedanklich schon weiter?"

„BOERNEEE!"

„Na ich frag doch nur, dass wird ja wohl noch erlaubt sein!"

„Sie gehen mir auf die Eier!"

„Also sehen Sie sich mir überlegen und würden es anstreben, den aktiven Part zu übernehmen. Richtig?"

„Man, Boerne. Ich wollte doch nur mit Ihnen schnacken, weil ich was nicht checke! Alberich ist nicht zu erreichen und wen soll ich sonst fragen? Sie sind der Einzige, der mir den dämlichen Obduktionsbericht übersetzen können."

„Jetzt lassen Sie doch den Obduktionsbericht mal Obduktionsbericht sein, Thiel. Es ist spät am Abend, wir haben beide Feierabend und immer noch die offene Frage, wie Sie zu meinem Hintern stehen."

„Sie geben heut wohl gar keine Ruhe oder?"

„Nicht bis Sie mir die Frage beantwortet haben."

„Und was hab ich davon?"

„Dann mach ich Ihnen ebenfalls ein Kompliment!"

„Als ob ich's so nötig hätte."

„Wir wissen beide, wie nötig Sie es haben, Thiel. Sie noch mehr als ich!"

„Ach und woher wollen Sie das Bitteschön wissen?"

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass sie in den letzten zehn Jahren nächtlich Frauenbesuch hatten."

„Ich mich auch nicht! Trotzdem!"

„So gefallen Sie mir schon besser, Thiel. Sie sollten öfter lachen!"

„Schleimer!"

„Nicht doch. Also - Ich höre?"

„Mein Gott, ja! Vielleicht ham' Se' ja 'nen knackigen Hintern! Zufrieden?"

„Danke, dessen bin ich mir bewusst."

„Arschloch!"

„Na also soweit sind wir ja mitnichten!"

„Boerne!!!"

„Schon gut. Ich möchte mein Versprechen natürlich einhalten."

„Welches Versprechen denn schon wieder?"

„Na dass ich Ihnen ebenfalls ein Kompliment mache."

„Und wie lange wird das dauern, bis Sie auch nur den Hauch eines Körperteils finden, was Ihnen gefällt?"

„Da muss ich nicht lange überlegen. Ihre Augen!"

„Wie?"

„Sie haben schöne Augen, Thiel. So blau, so klar, geradezu faszinierend."

„Ist das Ihr Ernst?"

„Na, aber sicher doch. Wenn ich es Ihnen doch sage!"

„Lügner!"

„Also Ihnen kann man's auch nicht recht machen."

„Tschuldigung... Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass Sie meine Augen schön finden könnten."

„Ich hätte auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sie sich jemals Gedanken über meinen Hintern gemacht haben."

„Tja, Sie sind auch nicht allwissend, Schlaubi Schlumpf!"

„Ach gibt es noch mehr, dass ich nicht weiß?"

„Das hätten Se' wohl gern!"

„Also ich finde ja, dass Sie ein richtig schönes Lächeln haben, Herr Thiel. Nicht das halbe, wobei das auch ganz nett ist, aber ich rede von diesem richtigen Lächeln."

„Das müssen Se' mir jetzt aber mal erklären."

„Na wenn Sie etwas ganz amüsant finden, dann ziehen Sie immer einen Mundwinkel nach oben, aber wenn Sie glücklich, stolz oder zufrieden sind, dann gehen beide Mundwinkel nach oben. Also für meinen Geschmack sollten Sie das viel öfter tun!"

„Boerne, eh. Das war das Netteste, was Sie je zu mir gesagt haben!"

„Hab ich Sie verlegen gemacht, Thiel?"

„Träumen Se' weiter! Da muss schon 'n büschen mehr kommen!"

„Ich mag ihre Stimme! Sie haben eine außergewöhnliche Stimmfarbe. Sehr männlich, sehr ansprechend."

„Verarschen Sie mich?"

„Ich würde mich tausend Sünden fürchten. Ich lausche gerne ihrer Stimme, Thiel. Leider reden Sie viel zu wenig und wenn Sie reden, kommen meistens nur ordinäre Sprüche oder Beleidigungen heraus. Ach, nicht zu vergessen, dass Sie sehr gerne mal laut werden. Da stellen sich mir bereits die nächsten Fragen, Herr Thiel."

„Und die wären?"

„Sind Sie beim Sex auch so ruppig und laut oder bevorzugen Sie da eher die leisen Töne?"

„Wollen Sie mich verkackeiern?"

„Hab ich Sie jetzt in Verlegenheit gebracht?"

„Man, Boerne."

„Hab ich oder hab ich nicht?"

„Mjaaa-haaaa! Zufrieden?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, nein! Stört es Sie, wenn ich mein Pyjamaoberteil ausziehe?"

„Tun Sie was Sie nicht lassen können. Warum erzählen Sie mir das überhaupt?"

„Weil ich finde, dass Sie Ihr ausgeleiertes Totenkopf T-Shirt ebenfalls ausziehen sollten."

„Und wozu soll das jetzt gut sein?"

„Anregung der Sinne! Außerdem finde ich den Gedanken äußert ansprechend, dass Sie nur in Boxershorts im Bett liegen."

„Sie ham' echt 'nen Vollschuss!"

....

„Und? Ausgezogen?"

„Mja, hab ich... Sind sie jetzt zufrieden?"

„In keinster Weise, Thiel. Beweisen Sie es mir!

„Bitte was?"

„Ich möchte es sehen!"

„Ich werd Ihnen jetzt ein Foto von mir schicken.... Ich glaub's hakt!"

„Warten Sie einen Augenblick."

„Boerne? Hallo?"

....

„So, was sagen Sie?"

„Sie ham' mir jetzt nicht ernsthaft ein Bild von ihrem Oberkörper geschickt?!"

„Wie Sie sehen können? Ich wäre höchst entzückt, im Gegenzug eines von Ihnen zu bekommen!"

„Sie ham' echt 'n Rad ab!"

„Herr Thiel? Sind Sie eingeschlafen?"

.....

„Wenn Sie es auch nur wagen, dieses Bild jemandem zu zeigen, geschweige denn sich darüber lustig zu machen, dann lass ich Ihren Tod wie einen Unfall aussehen!"

„Mögen Sie es, wenn man ihnen mit den Händen über die Brust streichelt?"

„Boerne? Stellen Se' mal besser den Wein weg, ich glaub Sie haben genug für heute!"

„Das ist nicht der Alkohol der aus mir spricht, mein lieber Thiel. Nun sagen Sie schon... werden Sie dort gerne berührt?"

„Was weiß denn ich? Ja, möglicherweise!"

„Eher mit der flachen Hand oder wenn man sich ein wenig in die Haut krallt?"

„Das kommt ja wohl auf die Art von Se... Boerne! Was soll das?"

„Was meinen Sie?"

„Na ihr Gelaber! Mit dem... Gestreichle und so... Man, Sie wissen genau was ich meine!"

„Sie klingen nervös, Thiel. Mach ich Sie nervös?"

„Ja, man! Was wird das denn, wenn's fertig ist?"

„Na hoffentlich nicht das letzte Mal!"

„Kann es sein, dass Sie...."

„Dass ich was?"

„Dass Sie... Man, Boerne, Sie machen mich wahnsinnig. Sind Sie...?"

„Ich bin ganz Ohr!"

„Geil?"

„Überzeugen Sie sich doch selbst davon."

„Bitte? Wie soll das denn gehen?"

.....

„Boerne? Sie haben mir jetzt nicht ernsthaft ein Bild von.... Scheiße."

„Gefällt Ihnen was Sie sehen, Thiel?"

„ZuvielStoff!"

„Bitte nuscheln Sie nicht so, in Ihrem Bart."

„ZU VIEL STOOHOOOOFF!"

„Schreien Sie doch nicht so. Na das können wir ja ändern, nicht?"

„Nein! Halt! Boerne ich warne Sie! Sie schicken mir jetzt kein Bild von ihrem..."

......

„Sie bringen mich ins Grab!"

„Nicht doch, Herr Thiel. Ich würde sie bestenfalls gerne um den Verstand bringen, aber niemals ins Grab."

„Okay."

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Mhhm."

„Herr Thiel?"

„Jetzt wart' halt mal und lass mich kurz was machen!"

„Sie werden doch wohl nicht..."

....

„Ich bin ein wenig sprachlos."

„Sie ham' angefangen mit der Kacke!"

„Ich.... wow. Das ist.. sehr anregend."

„Dann ziehen Se' mal ihre blöde Shorts ganz aus, damit wir wieder im Gleichstand sind, sozusagen."

.....

„Scheiße, Boerne. Sie können mir doch nicht so unvorbereitet... Sie ham' ne ganz nette Waffe in der Hand."

„Und mit der kann ich besser umgehen, wie mit dem Jagdgewehr, das können Sie mir aber glauben."

„Wie lange?"

„Wie lange was? Meinen Sie die Größe meines Kalibers oder wie lange ich damit keinen Goldenen Schuss mehr erzielt habe?"

„Wann hast du es dir zum letzten Mal gemacht?"

„Sonntagabend. Nachdem Sie nach Hause gegangen sind. Sie?"

„Sonntagabend. Nachdem ich nach Hause gegangen bin. Ähm... Boerne.. Meinen Sie... Meinst du, wir könnten das nächste Mal zusammen?"

„Klingt äußerst verlockend. Davor vielleicht ein leckeres Abendessen bei mir und dazu einen hervorragenden Wein?"

„Ist mir alles recht. Können wir jetzt weiter machen?"

„So nötig?"

„Ja... Du nicht?"

„Moment!"

.....

„Fuck, Boerne... So weit schon?"

„Was hat mich verraten?"

„Vielleicht dass Sie schon halb kleckern?"

„Waren wir nicht beim Du?"

„Noch besser! Ich würde jetzt gerne deine Hand durch meine ersetzen."

„Dieser Behandlung würde ich gerne beipflichten, in dem ich meine Hand gleichzeitig um deinen Schaft schließe."

„Mhhm... Unbedingt."

„Ich will dein Gesicht sehen, Frank!"

„Warum?"

„Ich will sehen, wie du aussiehst, wenn du geil bist."

„Weißt du, dass ich dich am Liebsten gerade vernaschen würde?"

„Wegen?"

„Weil ich es mag, wenn du dein geschwollnes Gelaber lässt und direkt sagst, was du möchtest."

„Dann lass uns jetzt diesen beschissenen Anruf beenden und einen Videoanruf daraus machen. Ich will sehen, wie du es dir machst, wie du dabei aussiehst und vor allem möchte ich sehen, wenn du kommst!"

„Fuck, Boerne... Ja warte kurz. Ich muss das schnell suchen. Du weißt doch... Ich und Technik."

„So lang du im Bett geschickter bist, als bei deinem Handy, soll's mir nur recht sein!"

**Frank Thiel möchte einen Videoanruf starten.**

**Nach rechts wischen, um das Gespräch anzunehmen! **


End file.
